Spice
by King Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune is in love with his sister, but she shows no reaction to him in any way. So Mikuo, uses his charms and looks to win over his sisters friends and continues to conquer and bed each and every one of them in hope that she'll come to him soon enough. The song Spice by Len Kagamine, Mikuo style. In a way First Lemon :I MikuoxHarem eventually MikuxMikuo with more cpls.
1. Lin Haine: Beginnings

Jealousy… Anger… That's what I felt at this very moment when I saw her in his arms. Across the room my precious younger twin sister, Miku Hatsune, sat in the arms of her boyfriend Len Haine.

I stared at the couple in a heated make out session impulsively I cleaned my fist and gritted my teeth slightly glaring at the two. Miku, my Miku sat in his lap and kissed the black-haired boy with such passion and lust it made him insane. I was her brother for God's sake how could I be jealous of this.

I have tried to convince myself that I was just jealous of their relationship and not the fact that Miku was with another man, but ultimately that failed. I knew I was desperately in love with his sister. I watched has Len's fingers felt the curves on my beautiful sister. I wanted to slap his hand away and tell him Miku was mine right there and then. Hearing a soft moan escape my sister's mouth as Len's hand roamed up her skirt I snapped.

I sat up from my seat and slammed the television controller on the small coffee table. The loud sound broke up the couple and Miku immediately jumped off of Len's lap. Both of them were red-faced and panting smiling at each other. I hated it.

I walked out of the living room and stepped into the kitchen. I knew I should have done this, but I did do anyway. I opened my parent's wine cooler and grabbed the strongest thing in there and poured myself a glass. Putting the glass to my lips I heard the front door close. Finally that black-haired imbecile left.

I heard light steps coming towards me as I finished my glass of alcohol.

"You know you're going to get in trouble again." I heard her delicate voice say from behind me.

I turned to see her standing there hair a bit messy, and clothes a little disarranged from the fun she just had. Setting my glass down I walked up to her and pressed her against the wall. I heard her gulp as she looked up at me.

Whispering huskily in her ear I told her "And what are you going to do to stop me Miku."

The blush was immediate on her cheeks, and I laughed and let her go walking away. This is the only reaction I got from her at most. And I hated it. I wanted more; I want my body on hers as she screamed my name and only mine.

I walked to the front door and put on my shoes. How can I get her to notice me differently… And it hit me I smirked shyly to myself and pulled out my cellphone. And swiftly my fingers sent out a text to the one and only sister of my sister's boyfriend Lin Haine…

She's always liked me and I knew it. She would always blush and smile when near me, and we have seen a lot more of each other ever since Miku and Len started dating. She was indeed perfect for my first target.

"Onii-san where are you going?" I heard Miku ask me.

I turned to look at her putting on a fake smile. "I'm meeting up with Lin."

"Oh, have fun!" She said before walking back into the kitchen.

I felt my pocket vibrate and pulled out my cellphone as I walked out the front door. Opening the message from Lin and it read.

"Of course I would love to see you! Len isn't home yet and our parents are still at work so you can come over if you want."

Perfect… I thought to myself, as I walked down the streets to my destination, the Haine household.

Smirking to myself, I wonder what Miku will think when she finds out her dear elder brother, had sex with all of her friends.

I laughed a little maniacally as I came closer to the house. Finally reaching the house I walked up to the front door, and knocked.

"Just a minute!" I heard a small voice and soon enough the door opened revealing a petite black-haired girl in a revealing dress.

"Hi Lin-chan" I said taking off my shoes and stepping inside.

"Hi Mikuo!" She said jumping into my arms in hug or a glomp some may say.

I smiled and held her lifting her off the ground. I left my hand at the helm of dress sneakily sliding it up emitting a small, but notable moan from her mouth.

She got off me with a beating red face.

"Lin are you alright? You look like you're burning up." I said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Y-yeah I think I'm okay."

"You're a little warm, maybe I should get you to bed." I said carrying her bridal style up the stairs up to the room with a sign saying "Lin H." on it.

I opened the door to the room and inside was white walls and a lot of plushies with a queen sized mattress in the corner. I carried her to the bed and laid her down.

With a bored look on my face I laid next to her cuddling the small and frail girl. She looked at me and I looked back down at her. Her face in the color of a tomato, I laughed slightly. If I wasn't obsessed with my sister I wouldn't mind dating this girl.

I watched as her free hand slowly moved up to cup my cheek pulling her face closer to mine. And the drink I had from earlier finally settled in. The alcohol clouding my thoughts had me push my lips onto her. It was sweet and short. Then again the alcohol decided to mess with me, instead of seeing the small black-haired girl before me. I saw my twin-tailed sister. I started kissing with more passion and lust. The feelings I've held in coming out all at once.

Rolling my body on top of her I moved my lips down to her neck biting, kissing, and nibbling her sensitive skin. With each one a soft moaned escaped her lips. Now I didn't even care who was beneath me, with each gasp and moan my animalistic instincts started to take over. My hands started roaming her small body from her small breast down to the hem of her dress.

The heat emitting from her breath started fogging up my glasses and I stopped. Sitting up on top of her I started undoing my tie discarding it somewhere on the ground and taking off my glasses I placed it on the night stand near her bed. The alcohol mixed with the cloudiness of my vision made everything much worse.

I totally forgot that the girl beneath me was Lin Haine because all I saw was my precious sister undoing the buttons to my shirt. When she finished I threw my shirt behind me and pulled her dress over her head. There she lay in lacey black lingerie. I looked up at her with lust-filled eyes she looked scared and nervous. Easing her I told her "You look beautiful," before I undid the clasp to her bra throwing that somewhere as well.

I kissed her lips putting my tongue in her mouth. As one of my hands found her breast and started rubbing it in small circular motions. As our tongues wrestled each other I could feel every moan she let out as I played with her delicate nipples. Using my free hand I trailed my index finger a long her inner thigh causing her to gasp into my mouth.

Running my finger up and down her thigh she slowly started enjoying that small sensation sighing happily every time I ended up closer to her panties. Finally needing air I pulled my lips away from her panting heavily. Looking down I took my hand and slowly slid off her panties lifting her legs to give me an easier time, I could tell she wanted this as much as I did.

I stood up from the bed undoing my belt and the button to my jeans I left them where they dropped a long with my boxers. Climbing back on top of her, I put my head back down but instead of engaging them with her lips my lips surrounded her delicate right nipple.

"Ah- Mi-mikuo" I heard her small voice ring out. Using my tongue I flicked across the delicate skin causing her to tense up and let out of a pleasurable moan. As my mouth occupied her right nipple my left hand occupied her left breast massaging it. She forced her mouth shut trying to stop the embarrassing noises from coming out.

"Let it out, I want to hear you say my name." I said whispering seductively into her ear.

Moving my head down even further; I kissed a trail down her flat stomach until I reached moist womanhood.

"Mik-mikuo what are you do- Ah!" She screamed out in pleasure as I took a lick of her juices.

Continuing my brutal attack to her wet area she placed her hands on top of my head pushing me deeper into it.

"Mikuo!" I heard her scream repeatedly when she climaxed. Taking in everything I sat back up and licked my lips. Reaching down for my pants I grabbed a condom from my back pocket because I knew what I was trying to do here today I decided to be prepared. Undoing the wrapper I placed it on my member I sat on top of her waiting for her to give me the ready.

She put her hand to her mouth waiting for the pain to come meaning it was her first time. Slowly I placed my covered member into her. I watched as she flinched in pain tears welling in her eyes. Lowering my face I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I sat waiting for her to tell me to continue. She looked at me and finally nodded. And I continued thrusting in and out of her slowly.

She arched he back letting me in deeper and I pressed in even harder. Lifting her leg so I could go farther I hit her spot causing her to scream my name. I kept hitting that spot she loved so much; I wanted her addicted to the taste of me. Just today she'll have the taste of my spices.

"Ah Mik-Mikuo I think I'm going to Ah-" I heard her scream as she climaxed for the second time today. Along where her I came as well unsheathing myself from her I waited until every last drop came out of me before I took the plastic off me tying it off and throwing it in her trash. Turning back to the bed, I watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep tired from the activity we just did.

She probably expected me to lay in bed with her until the next day, but I sat there and waited until I heard her soft snore before I dressed myself back up and left her house locking their front door.

On my way out their main gate I saw Len walking in. I gave him a sly smirk and continued walking past him in the direction of my house. Once I reached my house I saw Miku in the living room watching the television, and I just smiled at her walking to my room upstairs. Grabbing a few articles of clothing I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Undressing myself for the second time today I stepped until the shower, singing a song quietly to myself.

_Bitter and hot spice_

_I'll give it only to you now_

_My taste that makes you dazed _

_Feel it with your body_

I laughed to myself continually singing the same song. Miku… soon you'll be mine, and mine alone.


	2. Lenka Kagamine: The Empty Classroom

The plan set out worked. It's been a week since his day with Lin and a lot has happened.

Every day at school I get gawked at in the halls by more girls than usual. He also has been receiving dirty and sometimes disturbing text messages from random numbers. Everyone once and awhile I receive a dirty picture of a girl in my locker as well.

Girls were throwing themselves at me and I liked it, but there was one girl who didn't even care and she was the one that mattered. Len looked at me differently now glaring at me behind my back. I would smile because that's the exact reaction I wanted from him.

I walked to my last period of the day taking my seat next to the class president Lenka Kagamine, one of Miku's closest friends and my next target. She was extremely beautiful her wavy hair was pulled into a high ponytail, back in the day we had a thing going on where I would often walk her to class and we would share small kisses, but nothing was ever official in that relationship.

After class was over Lenka stopped me before I was able to leave the emptying classroom.

"You're on afterschool cleaning duty with me Hatsune, no bailing on me now." She said blushing slightly.

I just smiled at her and nodded. During the hour we cleaned together we both took random peaks at each other and accidently I saw her panties. They were light pink and slightly childish and I laughed. She turned and the sound of my laughter and saw that I was looking up her short school skirt.

Blushing she pulled her skirt down and yelled at me. "Mikuo you pervert!"

I walked up to her and hugged her I knew she wouldn't be angry anymore after this. She looked at me wide-eyed and tried pushing me away, but ended up falling herself pulling me down with her.

She hugged my head placing it between her breast and I wrapped my arms around her to lessen the impact on her back. After hitting the ground we both found ourselves in an awkward position.

She let go of my head and I lifted it up to see her beautiful flustered face. My lower body was placed between her legs and her skirt lifted up exposed her light pink panties. She blushed hard and closed her eyes ready for the jokes that were going to come out of my mouth.

But I said nothing I stared at her looking over her gorgeous body taking in every curve. Licking my lips I leaned down to meet her eye to eye. She looked at me shocked at first, but as her delicate hands roamed my toned chest I saw the same lust fill her eyes like they did mine.

I lowered my head kissing her lustfully on the lips, nibbling her lower lip begging for entrance. She obliged to my message and opened her mouth letting my tongue dart across tackles hers. My hands moved up behind her head pulling her into an even more heated kiss. Her small hands moved up and down my chest causing me to moan softly into her mouth.

Slowly she started to loosen my school tie before undoing it completely and throwing next to our two persons. She started undoing the buttons to my shirt while I threw off her tie and started undoing hers as well. She stared at my bare-chest blushing slightly. Innocent, it was cute. I dipped back down kisses her neck, in response the pleasurable stimuli she held my pressed my head deeper into her. I started sucking on the sensitive under jaw leaving a mark claiming my territory on her body. She quietly moaned out in pleasure as I slipped my hand inside her bra. The tightness of the bra forced my hand roughly against her breast. Sliding my hand back out I slid it back behind her unhooking the light material. Being in the empty classroom for some reason excited me more than usual.

The idea of being caught or more specifically caught by my sister made a shot of adrenaline course through my whole being. I moved the thin fabric that were covering her beautifully shaped breast and instantly my mouth sucking her pink nipples while my hands traveled down to her panties pulling it down to her knees. Quickly I unbuttoned undid my belt and pulled my pants and boxers down to my ankles. Then I stopped. I just remembered I didn't bring a condom…

I looked at her almost sadly and it was like she read my mind.

"Do-don't worry I'm on the pill." She said face red and her voice small and squeaky.

I smiled at her before giving her a present she deserved for her hard work. Sliding my head down to her lower region I was met face to face with the light blond hairs of Lenka's wet womanhood. I kissed the area with the hair before moving down and flicking my tongue against her sensitive clitoris. In reaction to this she grabbed the back of my head and pushed it deeper into her letting out a soft moan of my name.

With her hands guiding me deeper into her I let my tongue slide inside between her wet lower lips earning another loud moan escaping her upper lips. When she reached her peek her back arched in pleasure and she released her juices into my mouth. Taking in the sweet taste I looked at her licking my lips causing a deep red blush to appear on her face. Adjusting our bodies a little I positioned myself to enter her, with a slight nod of her head I knew she was ready.

Slowly I entered her and it was agonizing. The way her tight wet entry felt against my bare member was far more pleasurable then when it was cloaked with thin rubber. I knew I had to go slow with the blood leaking out of her from penetration I knew it was painful for her.

Slowly I started moving back and forth and the pained looked on her face transformed into one of pleasure. She wrapped her constricted thighs against my hip giving me a slightly deeper pusher into her. I kicked my pants and boxer shorts from around my ankles for more mobility and pulled her panties all the way off discarding it on the ground.

Lifting off the ground I picked up Lenka and pressed her back against the classroom wall and continually pushed in and out of her tight hole. I pressed my forehead against hers and moaned in pleasure.

"Ah-ha Le-lenka I don't think I can hold it in much longer." I said moaning out her name knowing I was almost finished.

"Ca-can we cum together Mikuo?" She said moaning holding herself up with her legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck.

I just moaned muttering an "of course" before releasing inside of her. Pulling myself out I noticed that it didn't soften right away and I looked at her and she just stared back before smiling.

"Ready for round two?" She asked whispering in my ear seductively.

I picked her up and laid her down on my school desk and entered her again more roughly this time around. Pressing in harder and faster she started moaning louder with every thrust. Pulling me down for a sloppy lust-filled kiss I turned her around and had her bend over the desk with me still inside her. She liked this position as well as I continued pounded my hard member into her.

"Mikuo faster!" I heard her call out pulling me down into another kiss. With every thrust I felt every moan she held in against my mouth causing me to go even faster into her. I felt her inner walls tighten around me and I knew she was almost done and I knew I was about to finish as well.

"Let's cum together alright L-lenka" I felt myself stutter as the pleasure started to take over and I released a second time into her.

"Mikuo!" I heard her scream as her juices came out of her as well.

I kissed her one more time before pulling myself out and my member laid there soft and tired. I looked at her and smiled helping off the desk and towards our clothes lay on the ground. She pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt as I buttoned up my shirt and put my tie back on. I helped her dress back up quickly hooking her bra back up and buttoning up her shirt, but not before leaving a love bite above her right breast causing her to blush red.

When we finished dressing we both turned to the classroom and sighed as we looked at the mess we saw. A desk or two were flipped over blood laid on the floor where Lenka's virginity was taken and small traces of semen could be seen on the floor. Back to cleaning it was for the two. When putting a desk back up in the corner of his eye he saw a blond head peeking over the window on the classroom door. The blond hair was unrecognizable but the big white bow could only belong to one Rin Kagamine.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself lightly perfect. When Lenka and I finished cleaning the room, she hooked her arm into mine and I guided her home. I mean I may be a playboy, but that doesn't me I can't be a gentleman as well.

Rin Kagamine… This is going to be fun.

After reaching Lenka's house and her giving me a nice peck on the lips I made my way home humming a song to myself.

_Hey, this is my very own SPICE  
Just this once I'll let you have some  
Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste  
And doesn't it make you love it even more?_


	3. Yuki Kaai: Under the Apple Tree

**A/N: Props to my friend Haku from my RP group on her idea for this chapter! Iloveyou justsaying.**

-_Eadwasdw-_

Two days ago was when Lenka and I were in the classroom alone together, and since then she has been all over me in public, after her Lin started doing the same thing. While walking to class yesterday, Lenka hooked and arm around my empty one seeing as we had homeroom together and chose to sit next to me. But by the end of the day Lin was attached to my other arm along with Lenka. It was an odd turn of events, but he didn't mind the dirty text messages he got from the two every once and awhile.

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon and I found myself in an old abandoned park instead of in the arms of a girl. I sat on the old wooden bench as I watched the young nine year old girl swing her small delicate legs on the aged swing set. A brand new park just opened in the middle of town yet this little girl had her heart set on this small out-of-date one. This park was located near her house and on the way to school, but only consisted of a small swing set, one lone metal slide, and a large tree hidden in the back behind several bushes.

Yuki Kaai, a young nine year old girl, and I had to admit probably the cutest little girl I've ever seen. I mean when I first met her I remember squealing like a little fanboy. Oddly enough she was unusually obsessed with apples, it was so adorable I couldn't help but let out a peaceful sigh.

I watched as the little girl jumped off the swing and walked up to me. I smiled at her as she skipped the last few steps before plopping her small butt down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around the petite girl in a hug.

"Hi Yuki" I said in a sing song voice. She turned her head and then put it on my shoulder hugging me back and I had to bite my lip from squealing because she looked so adorable.

"Mikuo nii-san? What does it take to be a woman?" She asked me looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Wh-what are you asking Yuki?" I asked with a faint blush on my face, such a young girl asking a mature question.

"Kiyoteru-sensei told me he can only date woman and not girls like me." She told me with light tears in her eyes.

"Am I not a woman Mikuo?" She asked the sadness was evident in her voice as the tears started escaping her large brown eyes.

"You aren't." I said and as soon as those words came out I regretted them because with what I said the young girl's sobs and cries became unbearable.

"Mikuo, wh-what does it take to-to be a wo-woman?" She asked through her very loud sobs into my chest.

I just looked at her with a sad smile I didn't want to say what I really thought it took to be a woman and the answer I was thinking of was sex.

"C-can you help me be a woman Mikuo nii-san?" She asked looking up at me tears falling out of her beautiful eyes.

I bit my lip and cringed, how could I do this to such a little girl. I didn't know what to do to bed such a young girl or break her heart and I chose the first choice.

"Of course I can Yuki-chan, now close your eyes." I told her and soon enough she listened to my command with a sniffle or two there as her tears started to slow down and stop.

"Wh-what are you going to d-"Before she finished her sentence I delicately placed my lips on top of hers in a small chaste kiss. I broke the kiss off as soon as our lips made contact and she looked at me bewildered. I just sat there and smiled at her. As I picked her up and carried her to the apple tree behind the bushes.

Sitting down on the long green grass I placed her back on my lap facing me. She did nothing and let me take the lead. I leaned back against the large tree and pulled her head in for a more passionate kiss than before. Using my hand I gently massaged her lower jaw opening her already small mouth for my tongue to enter. Her small tongue rolled around my larger one, and I laughed for such a small girl she tried very hard.

Moving my hand from her jaw to her back and lower I small mewl like moan came from her mouth. Using her two very small hands she grabbed my head and shoved it closer to hers deepening our already heated kiss.

Pulling up her small red dress I smiled into the kiss when I found out she was already wet. Yuki pulling away from the kiss panting for air pushed my hand away and pouted and me a red tint on her cheeks.

"Do-don't touch me there it's dirty I-I think I just pe-peed." She said obviously embarrassed. I smiled at the young child's innocence and held her again in my arms.

"It's okay Yuki, you didn't just let big brother Mikuo take care of you okay?" I said reassuringly receiving a slight nod from her as she came in for another kiss.

I let my hand roam back to her already wet panty and slowly pulled them down and off her being. I let my hand slide up her tight as I teasingly ran my finger on the outside of her small womanhood. Slowly I inserted a finger penetrating the seemingly small hole causing small amounts of blood to come out. She cringed in pain and tears fell out of her eyes as my finger entered. I kissed the tears away and started nibbling her left ear to ease the pain from her lower body.

Once the crying stopped I knew I could continue, slowly I started moving my finger back and forth wiggling it every once and awhile and earning a loud mewl from Yuki's mouth as she held it close to muffle the embarrassing noises that it was emitting.

Lifting up my butt slightly I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a condom out. After that run in with Lenka I immediately stocked up and always kept one on me. Opening the wrapper I slipped the annoying plastic on myself and looked up at Yuki.

"I'll let you go when you're ready Yuki-chan." I said smiling at her.

"D-do I just put it in down there?" She asked nervously. I laughed and nodded.

Slowly she lowered her body as I felt the head of my penis enter her. I let out a low moan as she lowered even more and I was in as far as she could take. Taking a few seconds to adjust she leaned forward and kissed on the lips before moving her hips up and down moaning in bliss. Soon enough the pleasure filled me and I found my own hips moving rhythmically with hers causing more pleasure to shoot through both our bodies.

I felt her tight walls clench around me as she climaxed for the first time, but I was still able bodied and told her to continue if she wanted. She sat there for awhile laying her head on my toned chest, tired, before continuing her rhythmic bounces. Pulling my head into a kiss I felt myself coming close, but held it in for as long as I could.

And the wait was worth it because soon enough I felt Yuki's walls tighten again around me.

"Don't worry Yuki, this time we'll do it together okay?" I told her reassuringly pressing my lips against hers as we both released and moaned in bliss.

Pulling myself out of her I took off the condom and tied a knot at the open end, holding it in my hand as I watched Yuki put on her bear printed panties smiling a joyous smile.

"Thanks, Mikuo I knew I could count on you!" She said flinging her small body at me causing the back of my head to hit the tree. The impact on the tree caused a large apple to fall down and roll by our feet. Holding Yuki in my arms, who evidently fell asleep from fatigue, I bent over to pick up the apple and as I looked up I saw Rin Kagamine again, staring at me wide-eyed and red-faced before running off in the direction of her house.

I walked out of the park seeing Rin's body disappear in the distance towards the Kagamine house, I threw the condom in the trash and carried the young girl home. Entering her home after he mother opened the door I placed the small girl on her bed, kissing her forehead and place the large red apple on her night stand.

"Sweet dreams Yuki-chan." I said before exiting the room and later the house. Singing outloud to myself I made my way back home after a long day at the park. Maybe this old park wasn't that bad after wall.

_The bitter taste of much too sweet syrup  
That you choose to only take from me  
Skin on skin and I know what you taste like now  
For now it has me satisfied_


	4. Rin Kagamine: Sandwich Making

I don't even remember how I got into the situation I was currently in. My eyes were closed in pleasure as Rin Kagamine bobbed her head up and down with her soft lips wrapped around my member. I let out a pleasurable moan as she took me all the way into her mouth. Shuddering I opened my eyes only to the site of Len Kagamine standing at the doorway jaw dropped. How did this happen again? I couldn't think straight with Rin continuing her actions. As Rin lifted her eyes up to see me, she stopped and turned around and saw who I was looking at. Without the pleasurable stimulus I was able to recall the events that occurred beforehand.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**I woke up abruptly Sunday morning when my phone started blaring into my ear. Picking up the phone I let out a small "hello," my voice husky from the small amount of sleep I had. **_

"_**Hello Mikuo?" I heard a small voice call out.**_

_**Sitting up and rubbing my eyes I pulled my phone away from my ear looking at who was calling. The caller ID read "Rin Kagamine" and I grinned slyly I wonder what she would want, with dirty images running though my mind.**_

"_**Yes Rinny-chan?" I asked calling her by her nickname. **_

"_**Ca-can you come over? I have something I want to talk to you about." **_

"_**Of course I'll be over in 20 minutes." I said answering her question.**_

"_**Okay thank you Mikuo." She said before hanging up without a goodbye.**_

_**I smiled throwing my phone on my bed; I walked out of my room into the hallway. Across the hall I saw the white door with Miku's name on it. Walking up to it I opened the door quietly stepping inside. I felt the air leave my body as I saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed with the light from her window radiating her lovely face slightly. I walked up to her bed and gently I caressed her cheek leaning down and place a small kiss on her nose. She mumbled a small "Mikuo" before turning over to her side and letting out a small snore. To think I'm doing all of this just to get her attention. **_

_**Getting up I sighed walking out of the room and closing the door trying not the make a sound. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom we share. Stepping in I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Finishing up in the bathroom I walked back to my room, but not before seeing Miku step out of her room rubbing her eyes.**_

"_**Good morning Mikuo nii-san." She said with a yawn.**_

"_**Good morning, hey I'm going to head over to Rin's house so make breakfast yourself okay?" I told her she gave me a nod before scurrying over to the bathroom.**_

_**I walked into my room throwing on a shirt and some pants before I walked downstairs putting on a pair of shoes and walking out the front door towards the Kagamine's. **_

_**When I got there I expected something totally different then what I got. There behind the opened door was Rin Kagamine. What I was expecting when I came over was sex, but what I got was me being her servant. Blackmail… Who knew such an innocent looking girl could do such a thing. First she told me the details of my sexual encounters with her elder sister Lenka and the young Yuki revealing that she knew a lot more than she should.**_

_**She made me do silly tasks like clean the living room and throw out the trash. Then to kill my dignity completely she made me… she made me make her a sandwich. I sighed as I grabbed the toast from the toaster smearing mayonnaise and adding the cut tomatoes and onions along with slices of turkey on it. **_

_**While making the sandwich she sat on one of the chairs placed next to the island table in the kitchen.**_

"_**Hey Mikuo?" She looked at me questioningly as I placed the sandwich in front of her. I just looked at her eyebrow raised as if saying "What?"**_

"_**Is it wrong to love your sibling?" She asked me taking a bite of her sandwich. I spit out the water I just drank placing my cup on the table and breathing desperately for air. Did she know? I started getting jittery. **_

"_**Wh-what? I-I don't think it is." I told her stuttering, hands still shaking. **_

"_**Really?!" She asked excitedly her eyes sparkling and I just nodded at her.**_

"_**Be-because I love Le-Len… But I don't know how to get him to notice me." I looked at her and blinked. She was in the same situation I was and I smirked. I knew the perfect answer.**_

"_**Make him jealous of course." I said in a sing-song voice.**_

"_**How do I do that?" She asked me. I smiled at her taking the sandwich out of her hand and placing it down on the plate.**_

"_**Like this." I said before stepping in placing my lips on hers. At first she was shocked, but soon came into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my head. Biting her lower lip asking for entrance, she opened and our tongues clashed in battle. **_

_**Grabbing her legs I had her wrap them around me as I carried her up the stairs towards her bedroom. **_

_**Dropping her on the bed we broke off the passionate kiss as she rolled me over onto my back doing the button on my pants. **_

_**I blushed because this was the first time I had a girl take charge. She pulled down my jeans along with my boxers throwing them on the floor. She looked at my enlarged penis before kissing the tip and sliding her lips around it. This sensation was something I never felt before and I moaned in pleasure holding her head down taking me deeper in her mouth. Closing my eyes in pleasure I continued to moan as she continued to move her head back and forth.**_

_**-End of Flashback**_-

I stared at Len who stared at us. His eyes turned teary at the site as he turned to run out of the room. Rin stood up and chased after him grabbing his hand before he was able to exit the door. Man she was fast. He turned at the touch seeing Rin he put on a pained look when he saw her. He tried to turn his head so that Rin wouldn't be able to see his tears, but Rin grabbed his face and dove in for a kiss. Obviously shocked by this he pulled away at first, but Rin just went in for another kiss adding more feelings and passion. Len stopped resisting and turned his body completely to face Rin wrapping his arms around her and her wrapping around him.

I sat there on the bed pants off as their tongues clashed and for some reason this turned me on more. I coughed breaking up the two who were panting for air. They turned to look at me questioningly.

"You guys might want the bed," I said winking and hopping off the look for my discarded pants. Rin pulled Len towards the bed and pushed him down onto it before grabbing my hand and telling me to stay. I sat in a chair in her room near the bed still naked from waist and below.

I sat there awkwardly as I watched the two siblings take off and throw each other's clothing onto the ground.

They kissed each other more passionately over time with Rin taking the lead as the topper. She would kiss down Len's neck and chest emitting moans from the young teen. I stood up to look for my jeans again grabbing the condom inside it and throwing it at Rin.

"If you're going to do it, be smart okay?" I told her before taking my seat again throwing off my shirt as well. Rin took the wrapper I threw at her unwrapping it and taking out the plastic inside and placing it over Len's member. She looked at me nervously as she positioned herself over the thing ready to place it in. Chuckling I stood over and stepped over to the bed and held Rin steady. Slowly I lowered her placing Len's member inside her. The minute it entered her I saw her eyes well up in pain since this was her first time. I leaned her over giving her over to Len who held her and kissed the tears away.

Walking over to my jeans again I grabbed another condom for myself after unwrapping the plastic placing it on myself. I stood over the two rubbing my finger around Rin's anus causing her to squirm emitting small moans as both of her holes were played with. Slowly I pushed a finger inside her stretching it slightly it was rough at first as she tried to resist it, but I kissed her ear and massaged the area around her hole slowly relaxing her before she enjoyed the new sensation.

I continually moved my finger back and forth before in and out as Len and Rin kissed continually moving up and down as Len's member moved in and out Rin. I placed my penis next to her second hole and I looked at her questioningly. Between kisses she gave me a slight nodded before I pressed myself into her tight hole. I felt two new sensations today a mouth and now an anus. The tight hole wrapped around me as I moved myself in and out of her. She climaxed immediately as both of her holes were penetrated giving her a high degree of pleasure, laughing to myself I couldn't help but think that for the second time today I made Rin a sandwich. Len and I both continually moved in and out of her the pleasure too much for her she had to place her face inside Len's chest to muffle her still loud moans. Len's body twitched as he and Rin both climaxed and soon after I climaxed as well.

I pulled myself out squeezing the rest of my drops out into the condom and in Rin's trashcan. As I came back to the bed the two, both siblings fell asleep in each other's arms and I smiled at the two putting a blanket over their bodies I put my boxers and jeans back on and after grabbing my shirt I walked out of Rin's room. I sighed when I exited I was jealous… jealous that the two got together so easily. Sighing again I walked down their staircase and pulling my shirt over my head.

When my shirt came back cover my chest my eyes opened revealing the site of one Lenka Kagamine coming through the front doors. She looked at me and smiled taking off her shoes she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Walking past me she grabbed my hand and I followed. Following her lead she led me to her bedroom and yet again my clothes found the floor as my hands caressed her beautiful body for the second time.

I didn't get home until midnight that day, Lenka insisted on cuddling after our activity and I was too tired to resist.

Upon returning home the site I saw before me angered me to no end. Len Haine and Miku were cuddling on the couch with his hand up her shirt, both forgetting about the romantic movie playing behind them. Slamming the door shut I walked up the stairs back to my room. Laying my head down on my pillow in sadness was doing what I was doing really worth it I wondered. Sighing to myself I got back up and stepped into the bathroom washing away the days sweat before going to my room and closing my eyes for the night.


	5. Side story: Akaito Shion

It's been an agonizing two weeks. Two weeks since I spent that late night at the Kagamine's with Lenka and two weeks since my last sexual encounter. Running on the track I sprinted the last few yards finishing my work out for the day. Grabbing my towel I rubbed the sweat off my face I grabbed my water bottle and walked to the boys' locker room.

Taking off my dirty clothes I threw them in a pile outside of the showers. I hung my towel onto a ring not noticing the towel hanging nearby I walked into the showers. Walking in I turned at the sound of the running shower watching as I saw the red-headed man wash his body with the hard soap.

I don't know why, maybe it was the fact I haven't had any sex for awhile, but as I watched his hands clean his lower body I felt myself harden slightly. Lust overtook my body and I had no control over it anymore. The noise from my feet hitting the water startled the red-head. I walked closer to him joining him under the same shower head. Taking his hand holding the soap I guided his it around my body smearing the soap over my body.

I looked down seeing his soft member harden at the contact, moving my eyes up at the tower boy I kissed his under jaw moving my hands across his chest as he washed my body with soft. Moving his hand down to my butt I moaned as his fingers gently rubbed my inner thigh.

"A-akaito." I moaned softly as his finger moved across the length of my penis.

I grabbed his in my hand and started stroking him back and forth causing small moans from his mouth. My other hand roamed to his butt as my finger slowly entered his anus. Moving in and out his deep voice echoed throughout the empty shower room. I moved stepping behind I pushed and pressed his larger body against the cold walls of the room. I moved myself behind him ready to enter him from behind. Bending him over I turned his head kissing the larger man on the lips. He bit my lips wanting his tongue to enter my mouth and I allowed it.

Pressing myself inside the hole I felt it as it stretched and constricted around me. Our voices mixed together as I continued to move inside him. His deep voice mixed with my lighter one creating a melodious echo in the lone locker room.

Both teens moaned each other's names as the younger and smaller boy continued thrusting into the larger red-head. Akaito moaned louder his voice echoing loudly. I took my hands the left one stroked his own penis back and forth as I kept thrusting myself into his tight hole.

"Mm, Akaito" I said moaning his name as I felt myself shudder in pleasure. It's been so long this felt amazing. Leaning back down I took him for another kiss. I stroked him repeatedly faster and faster.

"Mikuo I think I'm going to-"He said before gasping in pleasure I felt him shudder as he released in my palm.

I took my hand away licking some of the sticky substance off my hand before washing it away and pressing both hands against his hip thrusting into him harder. My body tweaked in pleasure as I too climaxed inside the other boy.

Pulling out of Akaito I felt him turn and grab me pulling me into a kiss before letting for and leaving the shower room. I stood there under the shower head cleaning my body off once again. That was the first time I've ever thought about doing it with another male, but I smiled I was happy it was someone like Akaito.

Stepping out of the shower room I took my towel off the hangar and started drying myself off. Walking over to my gym locker I wrapped the towel around me. Putting in my locker combo I opened it taking the school uniform out. Dressing myself and throwing my towel in with the pile of dirty towels I walked out of the locker room adjusting my book bag making my way towards the common area.

I walked up to the table where I saw my best friends Haku who was with her boyfriend Kaito, and Gumi with her boyfriend Gakupo. Often after school they hung around or went on double dates together. Gumi went through this whole phase where she was majorly depressed because she had a huge crush on Gakupo, but being the awkward girl she was she never really knew how to express such strong feelings. Kaito and Haku on the other hand both loved each other mutually, and oddly enough they both just told each other out of the blue and there they were one of the happiest couples I could have ever met.

I walked past Gumi and Gakupo and I regretted hearing what I heard and saw.

"So did you have fun last night Gakupo." She said seductively into Gakupo's ears as her finger traced down his chest. The purple-haired teen blushed and looked away muttering a small "of course," before he pulled Gumi into a passionate kiss.

My eye twitched rapidly because I was disgusted she was more of a sister to me than I thought Miku was. Gross, I felt like vomiting especially when I saw Haku and Kaito making out right across from them. I coughed awkwardly breaking up both pairs as they looked at me smiling.

"Oh hi Mikuo!" I heard Haku call out. Haku and Gumi were my two closest friends out of the four, but Gakupo, Kaito and I had this awkward bromance going on and nothing could break that apart.

"Hey guys." I said bored eyeing both pairs.

"So interesting intel on you Mikuo." Gumi said to me. I raised an eyebrow looking at her intrigued.

"Rumor has it you've been sleeping around." She said answering the question I was thinking of.

"Yeah, I heard about let's see what girls, Lenka, Rin, Lin, and something with Len as well." Kaito said from behind Haku's head.

"Maybe, I don't know" I said faking innocence. But it was true.

"Mikuo, I'm worried if it is true why are you doing this?" Haku asked me concerned.

"It's none of your business Haku!" I said glaring slightly. They were my friends and all they did was care about me but poking at the subject angered me.

"Is this about Miku?" Gumi asked, because only this group of friends knew about my undying love for my sister. I looked down at my shoes not answering the question.

I didn't see it, but I knew they were looking at me, of pitiful me. Single, not because I was ugly but because I couldn't have the one girl I wanted. They knew something was up when I practically had girls drooling at my feet begging for me to just look at them when I wouldn't even take a second glance.

I sighed heavily and nodded, knowing this was a group of friends I could trust. When I looked up I saw Haku and Gumi standing next to me opening their arms and wrapping me up in a hug.

I smiled happily and teary eyed, even if this plan went to hell. At least I knew I had friends that were always here for me. Hugging both the girls back I put my head down feeling the arms of both Kaito and Gakupo surrounding me as well in a large love-filled group hug.

My friends I love them so much, I'm so happy that even if I feel so lonely I had a shoulder to lean on. The tears fell out of my eyes as they let go. Wiping the tears away I smiled happily.

"So what's the plan for today?!" I said adjusting my book bag beaming at the four.

"How about we go to my house? I just got some new sake! There's a leek flavored one too with your name on it!" Haku said holding Kaito's hand leading the way for the rest of us. Although I hung out with these two couples all the time they never excluded me from their plans and it made me happy. This is the only time nowadays I feel truly at peace.

"Just no drunk sex like last time okay Haku?" I said accusingly and jokingly as her and Kaito's face blushed bright red.

"Shut up Mikuo!" She said smacking me on top of my head. I pouted and groaned in pain causing Gumi to laugh and pet me on my newly growing bump.

What amazing friends I had, this is one moment I wish I could live forever, but before I knew it hell broke loose.


	6. Ami, Kiki, Neru Akita: Pain and Pleasure

Drunk, that is what I was. Stupid leek sake had to be too good. It was nine o'clock or so and I was walking home at night by myself. Gumi, Gakupo and Kaito crashed at Haku's place while I decided to go home for Miku's sake. Stumbling I held onto a light post. In attempt to regain balance I stood up straight only to fall straight on the ground barely catching myself in time before my face made full impact. Slowly I got back up vision blurry I continued walking. I had to stupid somewhere; I wouldn't make it home in this state. I turned to look at my surroundings seeing a large white house with teal accented window shutters.

I recognized that house it was a relative of mines, ever since mine and Miku's parents died leaving us two alone we barely see our family anymore I wonder if they would even recognize me, or take me in for that matter. It didn't hurt to try; I stumbled unsteadily up to the door knocking on it with my face.

I waited turning to leave when I received no response, but turned back towards the door as I heard it open revealing a small orange-haired girl who looked a lot like Yuki. Who was this? I thought this was-

My train of thought was cut off when the door opened wider revealing another little girl with similar teal hair as mine. Ami Hatsune, my dear little cousin.

"Mikuo onii-san!" I heard her scream before opening the door tackling me making me stumble and fall flat on my butt with the young gun sitting on my chest.

"You finally came over to play."

"Neru onee-san isn't home right now, but she will be home soon."

"Kiki! This is my big cousin Mikuo. Mikuo this is Kiki Kaai." She said introducing me to the small orange-haired girl. Kaai no wonder she looked so similar to Yuki.

"H-hi Ami" I said stuttering slightly letting a groan out of my mouth from the drunkenness.

"Do you mind if I take a little nap? I was on my way home, but I just got really tired." I told her as she got off of me helping me off the ground. Dusting off my pants I stumbled into the house after the two young girls. I turned to look at the girl named Kiki who looked at me oddly. Was she drooling? I couldn't tell. I shook off the idea as I was led to a room and was laid on the bed. I closed my eyes slowly and soon enough I drifted off into sleep.

Cold… So cold I tried moving my hands to pull a blanket over myself but no matter how hard I pulled I couldn't move my hands. My eyes shot open at the problem before realizing my arms were above my head. I turned my only to find my arms hand cuffed around the bed pole. I tried screaming only to find that attempt useless. My mouth gagged and duct taped I had no way to call for help. I looked around assessing the situation looking down I found myself naked. Turning side to side I saw the door closed the lock turned. Looking at my feet I saw a large plush against the wall. Turning to my other side I saw the window with the moonlight shining through and continuing more I saw a sight that made me scream inside. Ami and Kiki the two little girls I just saw were naked with a creepy smile upon their faces. I wiggled trying to escape, I was afraid for once I didn't know what else to do. They laughed at my attempt as Kiki crawled over to me seductively running her cold fingers slowly across my chest causing me to release a muffled moan.

I watched wide-eyed as the young girl trailed her hand down farther reaching my penis and grabbing it roughly in her hand. Slowly she started stroking me squeezing me hard in her hand. I cringed in pain, but couldn't help but feel pleasure as well. My little cousin crawled over locking my chest teasing nipples.

I felt like I was losing my mind to two young grade school girls. Ami worked herself up my chest towards my neck kissing and sucking the sensitive skin leaving little marks where her lips went over. I closed my eyes in pleasure as I felt Kiki's tongue lick the tip of my already hard member. Her tongue trailed it up and down like she was licking a lollipop before taking it inside her warm moist mouth. Another muffled moan escaped as I felt Ami move down licking the part of my penis that Kiki's mouth couldn't cover. I felt my body tense up before relaxing as I released myself inside Kiki's mouth. I looked down at the two girls watching as Kiki swallowed every last drop licking the tip of my penis clean.

I watched the two as they worked on my already softening member. I tried to resist the pleasure but as the two licked it at the same time the pleasure was too much hardening me up again ready for more. Once hard again the two stopped moving around, what were they doing now? My eyes-widened again as I saw Kiki lift her hips up getting ready to insert me into her. I tried resisting swinging my legs side to side tripping the girl on to the other side of the bed.

She just looked at me and licked her lips.

"It's a lot more fun when you resist Mikuo nii-san." She said whispering into my ear. I stopped. I was shocked I didn't know what to do. She sensed my stupid and reacted quickly inserting my penis into her. No blood came out and there was no pain on her face. This wasn't her first time. My eyes widened but only for a moment before Ami came rubbing her wet womanhood against my taped mouth. She moved her hips herself as I moaned into the tape causing her to shudder.

What was wrong with these kids! I found myself moving my own hips in rhythm with Kiki's I tried to stop but the pleasure overtook my body causing it to move itself. Her small breasts bounced up and down along with her body. I closed my eyes as Ami continued her assault on my taped mouth. My moans started getting louder as I felt Kiki's walls tighten. It took everything I had to not climax as well when I felt Kiki's juices pour onto my lower body. At the same time my face was splashed by Ami's juices as she finished too. The girls looked at each other before switches places.

"You're a good boy Mikuo nii-san." I heard Kiki whisper into my ear as she crawled onto my chest.

"When I saw you walk in the door Ami and I just had to have you. You looked so delicious." She said seductively nibbling my ear. I moaned at the touch, I never knew my ears were so sensitive. She looked at my face leaning down cleaning it of Ami's juices with her tongue. I felt my hips buckle in pleasure as Ami's butt wrapped around my unclothed member. After cumming the first time I was already sensitive and this stimulus was over pleasurable. I felt my face heat up as Ami continued moving up and down slowly. The speed she went was agonizing for me. Kiki turned around places her small hole on my mouth as she licked Ami's womanhood causing loud moans to emit from the teal-headed girl. This caused her to move faster allowing me to thrust my hips deeper into her. The pleasure was too much; I had to close my eyes as I allowed the sensation to overtake my body. Shaking my head with Kiki's wet womanhood in front of my mouth caused small moans to emit as she licked Ami.

With one final thrust I felt my hips give out as I came inside Ami. She moaned softly as my seed released inside her. She climbed off of me and she and Kiki crawled down licking me clean. My face and body were over heated as they finished down there. Disregarding me like a used toy they left me tied to the bedpost as the two small girls dressed and walked out of the room. I cried myself back to sleep as I lay on that bed naked.

The nightmare I received that night was of those two girls again, but the terrible dream didn't last long as I was awoken by the pain of the tape getting ripped off my mouth. My eyes shot open as I saw a blond girl, who at this very moment looked like an angel to me, cup my cheek and looked into my eyes. Neru Akita, my step cousin, came to my rescue or so I thought.

"Are you good Mikuo?" She asked me feigning concern.

Am I good? Doesn't she mean am I okay? I nodded my head anyway thinking that was what she meant, but I was wrong. Obviously I lying; I did not wanting to worry my savior. She took the cloth that was inside my mouth out allowing me to speak, but the dryness in my throat didn't allow it. She reached above my head to the handcuffs giving it a tight pull before moving her hands away smiling. Wasn't she going to undo my handcuffs? I looked at her oddly as she stepped off the bed.

I watched scared as my younger step cousin started taking off her clothes.

"So I heard you've been sleeping around with girls at school." She said looking at me questioningly. I continued to stare at her not answering the question.

"It'd be a lie if I told you I've never thought of you sexually Mikuo." She said removing her skirt. Taking off her bra she walked over the nightstand next to the side of the bed I laid. Grabbing my glasses she placed them over my eyes.

"Keep these on I like how you look with these." She said sliding her panties off.

She climbed on top of me kissing me on the lips as her hand ran down my dirty body gripping me in her hand stroking me hard. Forcing her tongue through my lips I bit her tongue tasting the blood in my mouth. Taking her mouth away from mine she looked down at me.

"Now now Mikuo, don't resist I might just have to punish you." She said smirking evilly.

I didn't listen to her using the rest of my energy I tried flipping her off me, but my attempt was in vain as I felt her knee press against my testicles. Tears ran down my face in pain as I felt one of her fingers flick at my penis.

"Lin told me you were good in bed. I just want to see it for myself." She said kissing me again. Her hands found my nipples as I felt her long nails scrape against my bare chest. The pain caused me to cringe but for some reason sent an unknown pleasure throughout me. She grabbed my nipple roughly pinching it hard making me moan in pain mixed with pleasure. What was wrong with my body right now! I felt myself harden as my member lifted up meeting her wet entrance. Slowly she lowered her body having me enter her as she continually brutalized my torso. She bit my neck hard small amounts of blood dripping out, but I didn't feel pain any longer, but pleasure instead.

I felt one of her hands roam free around my back lowering itself towards my butt. I felt her finger prod around my butthole before she entered roughly. My body jerked in pain as her finger dug deeper. She stopped moving for bit giving my time to adjust before she started moving in and out of my newly explored hole. I felt myself come close to climaxing, but before I did she looked at my face as I closed and turned in pleasure and stopped everything. She unmounted me and moved up placing her wet hole in my face.

"Now now, I'm not done with you yet, you dirty dog." She said. Moving she placed her wet womanhood in front of my mouth.

"Lick it, vermin." She said. I shook my head no. She ran a cold finger up the length of my penis from my testicles to the tip and I shuddered in pleasure.

"If you're a good boy I'll give you a reward." She said licking the finger she just used.

Unable to resist temptation I obliged to her message sticking my tongue inside her hole she pulled my head closer moaning in pleasure. I stuck my tongue in deeper and deeper until I couldn't go any further. Taking my tongue out I moved outside sucking her clitoris causing another load moan to escape her lips. Transitioning between both her clitoris and hole she pushed my deeper until I couldn't breathe any longer. Taking one final long lick I felt her juices pour out into my mouth. Before I could do anything she grabbed my jaw roughly.

"Drink it all." She said massaging my throat forcing me to swallow her sexual fluids.

"Now that you've been a good boy time for your reward." She said moving her mouth down to my penis taking it deep inside her mouth. I felt the back of her throat against the tip of my penis. I squirmed and wiggled biting the bottom of my lip to hold in my moan. She continued the brutal assault.

Finally my voice came out coarse and dry.

"Ne-neru I'm going to cu- Ah!" I said before I released for the third time that day inside her mouth. Taking most in her mouth she swallowed it as the rest sprayed on her face. She licked her lips and looked back at me. Taking her finger she wiped what was on her face and licked her finger clean.

"Mmm, Lin was right, you we're amazing." Smiling at me seductively she reached down before my head for the handcuffs again. I closed my eyes wondering what she was going to do before I heard a small click sound. I felt the cuffs around my hands loosen as I pulled my arms away hugging my chest.

"I've already had my fun with you. Now be gone before I decide to have more." She said twirling the cuffs in her hand. I stared wide-eyed then her message hit my brain I was free for now. I quickly got up tripping immediately hitting my face against the plush carpet, stupid sake. Fixing my glasses I put on my boxers and jeans, in my rush I didn't notice the small phone in her hand and little flash of light before running out the door.

I ran home putting on my shoes and shirt as I jogged through the night air towards my real home where I was safe. I felt a small vibration in my pocket meaning I received a text or notification, but it wasn't until I got home before I pulled it out.

Outside my front door I pulled out my cellphone.

"Three new text messages" It read.

Opening the first one, it was from Miku it read "When are you coming home?" The message was sent at nine o'clock in the afternoon, so soon after I left Haku's.

I smiled taking closing the text and putting my keys inside the door. Turning the key I opened the second text, it was from Miku again. "I'm worried come home soon okay? I'll stay up as long as I can to wait for you."

I turned the keys unlocking the door, putting the keys back in my pocket I turned the door knob and pushed open the door.

Opening the third text I looked up and the site before me broke my heart. A trail of clothes was left on the ground. Following the trail I saw Miku's school tie, Len's school tie, to Miku's shirt and skirt, to Len's pants and shirt. The last article of clothing led me to the living room couch where I saw the happy couple half naked cuddling each other happily in their sleep. The fact they still had their underwear on meant nothing happened, but the fact this small black-haired imbecile got so close to taking my sister's innocence away angered me.

I squeezed my phone angrily before another vibration came. I forcibly took my eyes off the couple to look at the screen. The third message was obviously sent late. It was sent around midnight from Miku "Len's coming over to keep me company come home soon okay?" sent at one in the morning. I looked at the pair before turning my back tears. I trudged up the stairs slowly as I opened the fourth text. It was from Neru Akita.

The text message showed a picture of me pants half on smile on my face. When did she- my train of thought was broken when I read the caption beneath.

"The rumors of Mikuo Hatsune's sex life is true. We spent tonight together, and I'm sure he's willing to spend much much more. If you're in for some fun with a gorgeous man, give him a call! ^.^" The looked at the recipients of this text message. The whole damn school was probably on here. That stupid obsessed text-freak sent it to the whole damn school!

From the stairwell I heard Miku's and Len's cellphone vibrate meaning they just received the same text as well. I threw my phone on my bed as I got clothes ready for the morning. I stepped into the shower cleaning off the recent activities I had just done before exiting the shower and plopping down onto my bed clad in only a towel. I closed my eyes slightly before I heard my phone vibrate again. I picked up the phone only to see 20 new text messages. Luna Amane, Kaiko Shion, Teto Kasane, a bunch of girls from my school some I barely even talked to were sending me texts and they just kept coming.

I threw my phone back down onto my bed. Smirking to myself I laughed maniacally fine, if this is what you want girls then this is what you'll get. The dark laughter rang through my room before dying down as I fell asleep before the sun rose and a new school day started, along with a different Mikuo.


	7. Luna, Teto,Kaiko: The new me

The next day I woke up bright and early, discarding the towel I fell asleep in I then put on my glasses throwing on a fresh pair of clothes as well. I looked at myself in my mirror, checking out my appearance I noticed that nothing looked right at all. My hair was perfectly straight and managed, along with my uniform, ironed and buttoned up. The teal tie I wore that matched my hair was straightened and done perfectly. I looked terrible. I loosened my tie giving me room the undo the top buttons of my shirt. Running a hand through my neat hair I ruffled it around. I took another glance in the mirror, my hair look untamable and messy, but my new appearance made me look oh, so sexy.

I walked out of my room hearing the snore of the couple downstairs; I walked into the bathroom grabbing my contacts' case from the medicine cabinet. Opening the case, I put the transparent lenses into my eyes, blurring my vision for a slight moment. Grabbing my toothbrush I applied the toothpaste and brushed my teeth. Three minutes passed before I spit out the concoction in my mouth rinsing the rest out with water. I shut the medicine cabinet close looking at the mirror on the other side. I grinned at my appearance. This was a good look for me. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my school bag from my bedroom before heading downstairs.

I looked at the two half-naked teens on the couch again, before I glared down at them. I looked at Miku and my gaze softened, before my lips grew into a menacing smirk. Break my heart, that bitch… I chuckled softly to myself not wanting to wake the couple. I'm going to take everything she loves away from her, and I was going to be the only one left in her life. She wouldn't have a choice, but to run back into my arms crying. I walked over the table that lie next to the couch and picked up the cellphone with the leek keychain attached. Opening the text that it received last night, no surprise it was for Neru along with the same picture and caption as the one I received; I deleted the message from her inbox. The less she knew the better. I plopped the phone back into the same position it was before I grabbed it. I walked towards the front door putting on my shoes before heading out making my way towards school, way earlier than need be.

In about 10 minutes I arrived at school, and instead of heading towards the front door I headed in the back direction towards the gym storage shed. And I saw the person I was meeting. She sat down in front of the doors of the compartment waiting for me. She really listened to the text I sent back to her last night. Sitting before me was Luna Amane with her light blond hair reflected the early morning sun rays as her eyes lit up at the sight of my approaching body. I stared at her beauty, from her toes up to her bunny ears. The only reason this gorgeous blonde before me wasn't very popular was because of her odd features. Her being contained a cute pair of bunny ears and a fluffy white tail that matched. I thought that these two things made her look even more adorable than she already was. She must have noticed my stare because I saw her face blush red as I came closer to her. As I reached her she sat up immediately taking my hand. Someone was excited; I smiled at her as I opened the storage doors.

Shutting the door behind us we laid on one of the soft gym mats as we held each other. She looked at me blushing before pulling me in for a shy kiss. I kissed her back before she moved her head away.

"That was my first…" I heard her mumble quietly to herself.

I smiled at her, rolling on top of her pushing my lips onto hers. The sudden intimate action startled her it took a moment before the kiss sunk in and she started kissing back. I pulled her head closer making the kiss deeper and more passionate before biting the bottom of her lip. She complied opening her mouth a tiny bit so my tongue could make way. This may have been her first time, but tongue worked expertly with mine, must have been the bunny side of her. My hand found her inner thigh tracing the soft skin lightly.

She moaned lightly in my mouth as our tongues continued to clash. Pressing her hands against my chest she undid my tie throwing it towards the door. She clumsily undid the buttons to my shirt missing a few. Flustered she pulled away from the kiss and looked down at my shirt undoing the buttons she missed. I laughed lightly at her actions. Shrugging the fabric off my shoulder I threw her sailor suit blouse off and I smiled. She wasn't wearing a bra. I smirked seductively at her.

"My, my, someone was excited." I said as I lowered my head nibbling her soft and sensitive bunny ears. She blushed furiously as I took a small lick of her ear. One of my hands roamed up her flat stomach towards her average size breast cupping it in my hand. I massaged the mound as I trailed small kisses down her neck moving it towards her breast. I looked up at her slightly as my lips surrounded her pink nipple sucking at it and teasing it with my tongue. She held my head in place as I did so. Switching hands I moved my lips towards her other nipple given both sides the same pleasure before I worked myself down further. My other hand moved down her back cupping her round butt emitting another soft moan from her mouth.

Teasingly I traced her inner thigh moving closer and closer to her panties. I hiked her school skirt up revealing her beige colored panties that covered her beautiful white skin. I took my finger and traced her hidden entrance. Pushing it in slightly against the thin fabric caused the inexperienced girl to shudder in bliss. Her back arched as I took my lips and kissed the delicate skin nearby.

She slapped me on top of the head and let out of small "hmph" before I looked up. She saw met my questioning gaze with a direct answer.

"Stop teasing me you asshole." She said crossing her arms with the blush still illuminating her face. I chuckled slightly but listened to her command as I brought both my hands down pulling down her panties. I let my finger slowly slide into her inexperience hole. She squirmed uncomfortably attempting to adapt to the new sensation. I waited for her to stop struggling before I continued, slowly and steadily I moved my finger in and out of her. With each movement the bunny-eared girl moaned lightly. I took my finger out causing her to frown in disappointment; I took my finger licking the juices off of it causing the girl's ears to twitch another blush forming on her face. She closed her eyes and looked away in embarrassment; I took this opportunity to lower my head back down towards her moist folds. I took a long lick tasting her sweet juices as they jumped excitedly onto my tongue. I felt her body jerk under me in complete bliss as her back arched as my tongue continued its relentless assault. She pushed my head deeper into her causing her to moan louder as my tongue entered deeper inside her.

I moved my head up slightly using my tongue to flick across her clitoris. She bit her lip and shook her head to keep her moan maintained, but after another lick she completely let go releasing an echoing moan through the storage room. As my tongue danced across her sensitive clitoris my finger once again found her hole entering her. Her back arched painfully once I lips wrapped around her clitoris sucking at it lightly.

"Mikuo!" She screamed pleasurably as her juices poured out of her all over my hand and mouth. I sat up from my position licking off what she released on me off my lips and hand. Her hands found my pants as they speedily undid the button pulling it down all the along with my boxer shorts under it. She moved herself crawling over to me and I looked at her questioningly wondering what she was doing. Blushing, she pulled her hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear as she kissed the tip of my penis.

I moaned loudly as her warm mouth enveloped my member. For a virgin she was quite bold. Her tongue teased me skillfully as her head continued to bob up and down. I felt myself jerk as my peak was almost hit, but before it happened I stopped her lightly pushed her away.

"We're not finished yet, my cute little bunny-chan." I said playfully as I reached for my pants she stopped my hand.

"I-I want to go all natural Mikuo." She said looked at me, with a serious look in her eyes.

"A-are you sure? This is your first time right?" I told her doubtfully.

"I'm sure you'd want to wait for someone you love right?" I said again looking into her large eyes.

"Mikuo… You idiot..." That was all she said before she pulled me into another kiss pulling my body over hers.

I adjusted my body positioning myself to enter her. I looked at her once again waiting for resistance or for her to change her mind. But she looked at me and shook her head telling me this was what she wanted. I just hoped she wasn't going to get pregnant…

"I'm not stupid Mikuo… I'm on the pill…" She said quietly. After hearing that I threw all doubt aside as I slowly pressed myself into her.

She cringed and cried in pain as her barrier broke releasing small amounts of blood. I gave her time to adjust to me before continuing. I kissed the tears coming out of her eyes as she wrapped her long legs around me telling me to continue. She was so tight that if I wasn't careful I could easily finish fast. I thrusted myself in and out of her causing her breasts to bounce along with the rhythm.

"Faster, harder!" She moaned out loudly wrapping her legs around my waist tighter. Her back arched as I pushed deeper into her. I felt myself peaking soon and by the looks of it she was too.

"Ah, Mikuo!" She said holding out her arms to me.

"Hug me please!" Her voice came out pleadingly in response I moved my chest down as her arms embraced me tightly.

I felt her walls tighten around me and I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

"Luna!" I moaned into her hair as I felt myself release inside her. I felt her legs that were around my waist loosen, dropping beside me as she too moaned out in pleasure releasing her juices for the second time.

I pushed off of her arms extended panting for air. I rolled over next to her reaching for my shirt and putting it on over my sweat-coated body. I pulled up my pants up looking at her. She was still lying down barely able to move. She was obviously tired. I sighed sloppily putting my tie on I knelt down next to her. I worked the buttons to her uniform sitting her up I straightened out the front that I messed up during our activity. She pulled her panties on before standing up unsteadily. Her knees buckled under her causing her to tip over a bit. I grabbed her holding her up before guiding her outside of the storage room.

After walking to the front she was able to move on her own. She straightened her tie and skirt before kissing me as she ran to her friends that waiting for her at the front of the building.

I walked into the school moving towards my locker. On my way up the stairs I noticed the stares I was getting from everyone. Girls would giggle and blush at me, while the guys looked at me enviously. I shrugged both groups off as I opened my locker. I grabbed my text book before shutting the metal door. I made my way towards first period with the small whispers, stares, and glares still pointed in my direction.

First period, then second period, then third period half the day passed quickly before I realized it. I had lunch and free period next. Placing my textbooks in my locker I felt a pat on my body and heard someone whisper seductively into my ear.

"Ready for lunch Mikuo-kun." I turned towards the voice only to find that it belonged to the one and only Teto Kasane. Her trademark twin-drill hairstyle suited her perfectly. I closed my locker before Teto grabbed my hand and pulled me away. She practically dragged me from my locker. Seeing as it was lunch no one was in the hallway to watch this kidnapping. She continued to drag me towards a room. Stopping outside of it I saw the old culinary room. The equipment inside was old and worn; Teto was part of the culinary club at school I completely forgot. This room was abandoned after we replaced it with a new room furnished with brand new ovens, stovetops and microwaves along with other appliances. She took out a key from her skirt pocket unlocking the door dragging my body along with her.

After my feet made it inside the door closed and she locked it shut.

"Go make yourself comfortable Mikuo, I'll make you some food." She said grabbing an apron out of her backpack she walked into the backroom closing the door. I pushed myself off the ground and sat at one of the old classroom tables. Why did she need to go in the back to put on an apron? My question was answered when I saw her walk out of the room clad in nothing but the apron tied around her waist.

I felt the heat rush up to my face as she walked over to the stove next to me grabbing some ingredients from a bag she brought. I instinctively turned my face when she bent over to grab a pot from the bottom cupboard. I could feel her smirk from behind me as she stood up turning on the sink and putting water inside the pot. I turned back towards her as she placed the pot on the stove turning it on. I turned back around look around the classroom. I jumped slightly when I felt her soft hands ghost over my chest rubbing it up and down.

She licked my ear and nibbled it lightly before whispering into it.

"You don't look very hungry Mikuo…" She said softly.

"I lost my appetite, sorry Teto." I said solemnly.

"We could skip straight to dessert…" She said seductively whispering into my ear.

I felt my body tense at the statement. I knew exactly what she meant. She went back to her bag grabbing a can she grinned at me. I looked down at the object in her hand and I felt myself grow harder every second. Standing, I quickly threw off my tie and shirt not even bothering with the buttons. She smirked, standing back up and undoing the tie to her apron letting it fall off her neck revealing her beautiful body. I pressed hard against my pants and quickly unbuttoned them kicking them one way and kicked my boxers the other.

I was excited to say the least. I quickly walked up to Teto grabbed her head and pulled her into a lustful kiss. I picked her up letting her legs wrap around my waist and set her down on the counter. She placed the can in her hand down next to her tangling both her hands into my hair. Their tongues battled for dominance as I grabbed the can off the counter popping off the lid to it.

Teto pulled away from the kiss gasping for air. I put the can in front of me quickly reading "whipped cream" on it before pointing the nozzle at her body. She shivered slightly as the light, cool, and white cream was placed on her body. I placed it on different parts of her from her cheek, across different areas of her neck, on her shoulders and on her breasts. Putting the can back down on the table I started licking the areas I coated. I kissed the light spots on her cheek getting more aggressive as I moved down. Licking the cream off her neck I started hard leaving small marks along the way. I licked her shoulders clean before moving towards her breast. The snowy coat around the two was heavy, almost nothing could be seen it was discovering a treasure; I had to unbury it myself. I placed my face in the valley my tongue licking it back and for lightly making sure I got every last spot. Finishing there I moved over slightly towards her left breast. I moved my tongue around it like a person walking around a mountain, or in Teto's case a hill. Licking ever last trace of whipped cream off I made my way towards the center licking her nipple lightly causing her to main in pleasure.

I started sucking on it as if I was a baby trying to get milk. Before long I moved to the other side, causing her to shudder as I went agonizingly slow. Once again I moved up towards the center sucking on her delicate nipple again another moan escaping her lips. Finishing I moved my head back licking my lips and grabbing the can again. I sprayed along her inner thighs, both sides, and sprayed the light red hairs above her entrance before covering the hole with what was left in the can. I threw the can somewhere behind me hearing it the ground before I made my way down.

I knelt down on my legs as Teto opened her legs wider. My tongue ran across her inner thigh soaking in some of the sweet substance on it, but no all. Another lick was taken and I felt Teto shudder in anticipation as I reached the end. I moved on to the other side doing the same thing receiving the same reaction. My mouth covered the area above her entrance sucking at licking the white cream revealing the light red hairs beneath it. Finishing there I moved my head back looking at the last bits of whipped cream waiting for me. She blushed at my stare looking away. I pressed forward digging for the buried treasure that lay beneath the creamy blanket.

I felt the whipped cream lay on my nose in cheese as my tongue entered her hole. The sweet taste of her nectar mixing with the whipped cream was delightful. I continued cleaning her with my tongue. Entering her and swirling around touching each wall licking the entrance clean. I took my tongue out taking a long hard lick outside hitting her clitoris making her moan even louder than before. Licking my lips I stood up from my kneeling position and looked at her. Her face flushed red as she laughed at me. She licked my nose taking the whipped cream with her.

"Thanks for the meal." She said cheerfully.

"I should be thanking you for that." I told her smirking slightly.

I moved closer placing the tip of my penis near her entrance and she moaned slightly. She nodded at me, but as I was going to put myself inside her the bell wrong signaling the end of lunch.

We both jumped and the sound and I backed away from her.

She jumped off the counter and went back towards the stove that was still on. She put her apron back on before placing several different ingredients inside the boiling water.

I walked back over to my clothes and picked up my pants grabbing the condom from it I opened the wrapper and placed the plastic over myself.

I walked back towards her apron clad figure and wrapped my arms around her my member pressing against her entrance.

"We both have free period don't we." I whispered huskily into her ear. She just nodded in response as I bent her over the counter. I held my member steady as I entered her tight hole from behind. She moaned loudly as I moved continued to move in and out of her. I didn't question the fact that this didn't hurt for her meaning that it wasn't her first time or there were other issues involved. But I continued thrusting myself in and out of her as breast pressed against the bare counter.

My hand grabbed her small butt before I placed a finger inside her second hole. She moaned louder than before enjoying the sensation of both. I felt her walls clench my member tighter as she climaxed first, but I continued anyway not giving her any time to recuperate. Her head lay down against the counter as her eyes glazed over in pleasure. She continued moaning louder and louder as I penetrated both holes. I felt myself growing close as I pushed even deeper into her. With one final thrust I climaxed inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt the liquid hit the plastic inside her causing her to release for a second time as well.

I pulled out of her squeezing myself dry before removing the condom and throwing it in the nearby trashcan. Teto still laid bent over the counter pleasure-stricken, as I picked the whipped cream can off the floor and threw it into the trash as well. I put my clothes back on before turning back to Teto we finally stood back up placing the contents of the pot inside two bowls one for her and one for myself. I sat back down fully clothed as she placed the food in front of me. My stomach growled in anticipation as she sat next to me handing me over a spoon for the soup she made. I ate slowly enjoy the fine cuisine Teto created and upon finishing the food she took my bowl and spoon away from me washing them in the sink and putting them back in the cupboards where they belonged.

She ran back into the backroom dressing quickly, throwing her dirty apron in her bag before linking arms with me leading me out of the classroom. She walked with me to my locker before kissing my cheek and thanking me for the "date" before walking in the other direction towards her locker.

I sighed, opening my locker I grabbed the book I needed for next period. I only expected Luna today, not Teto too. I sighed again closing my locker. Upon closing the locker door I jumped back startled by the quiet girl standing next to me. She had a small tub of ice-cream in her hand eating it quickly. I look at her as she stared at my face while eating the cold dessert. I opened my mouth to speak, but she quickly shut me up by reaching into her skirt pocket for something and placing it in my hand. I felt soft and slightly moist fabric across my fingers as I unraveled her so called gift.

A pair of blue panties that matched her hair lies in my hands and I looked at her questioningly. She just nodded blushing, finished the rest of her ice-cream. Grabbing my hand she guided it to her the area under her skirt she manipulated one of my fingers to trace her outer entrance causing her to moan quietly. I blushed lightly pulling my hand away. We were in public how could she even be doing this right now. Innocent and beautiful Kaiko Shion, my bestfriend's precious little sister wanted to have sex with me.

Seeing my response she understood my turmoil, and pulled me away from my locker. This was the second time today I got dragged by a girl, and I was tired of it. She continued pulling me until we reached a closet. Opening the door she led me inside. Inside was nothing, the room was too cramped for any of the janitors causing them to move to another room. The bare room was a perfect place for a rendezvous such as this one. While I was looking around the room I didn't notice the small blue-headed girl had already stripped naked in front of me. She covered herself shyly upon my stare, but grew bold as she walked up to me and undid the buttons of my shirt.

Leaving my state of shocked I helped her out by removing my pants as she continued removing the buttons on my shirt. Both naked in the old janitors closet she hugged me tightly pressing her breast against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her causing her to look up enveloping my lips with her cherry pink ones. Without even asking for it she opened her mouth letting my tongue glide in smoothly to attack hers. My hands roamed her body, down her curvy figure towards her butt before moving around to the front.

I was still exhausted from my earlier activity with Teto, but I would be fine soon enough. My finger entered her quickly causing a sharp gasp to escape her lips followed by a low moan inside my mouth. Our tongues continued to dance as her juices fell onto my hand as it continued pumping in and out of her. I used my other hand to puller her closer kissing her more passionately. We started moving and I pressed her hard against the wall releasing a loud thumping echo throughout the room. I let my finger out of her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled me in closer causing my soft member to spring to life as her wet entrance pressed against my warm skin.

I broke off the kiss, moving down kissing her neck. I bit her lightly leaving marks along the way down towards her breast. I played with both of them as she moaned quietly causing each moan to bounce off the walls. I felt her drip against my skin; she wanted me bad and I couldn't hold myself back much longer. I let her go dropping her and reached for my pants grabbing another condom. I sighed as I unwrapped it and put the plastic on me again. I hated this thing. I walked back towards her and pressed her against the wall. She closed her eyes pleasantly as I kissed her neck. With my free hand I moved myself so that I could enter her easily. I looked into her eyes for a moment before receiving her nod to continue. I pressed myself into her causing her to cringe like Luna. She cried out as I pressed in more breaking her virgin barrier. I licked the tears from her eyes away and continued after a minute or two. With every thrust I felt her get more into it. She started moving her hips along with mine causing her to moan even louder.

The usually shy Kaiko was quite the louder moaner who would have thought. I felt her walls tighten around me as she screamed in pleasure releasing herself on me and soon enough after, already sensitive from the two girls earlier I came as well. I pulled myself out of her letting her down. Her knees caved and I caught her.

"Did you have fun Kaiko?" I said smiling. She looked at me blushing and nodded shyly. I gave her, her panties back and she put them on along with the rest of her uniform as I dressed in mine. We exited the closet right in time to hear the bell ring meaning that my free period was over. She kissed me on the cheek before running off to her class. Condom in my hand I walked over to the trashcan throwing it away.

I sighed and walked to my class, last period of the day. Class went by agonizingly slow; Miku who sat next to me kept taking glances at me, probably astonished by my new appearance. I was no longer her handsome and neat older brother, but I was hot and dirty I heard some girls say in the hallway. After about 50 minutes of the boring old lecture, the bell rung indicating school was over.

I walked out of the classroom, and heard my name called. I turned to see Miku walking towards me, but before she could open her mouth Lenka came out and dragged me out of the school with her.

What's up with all this dragging today? I sighed as she pulled me out of the school and towards her house. She slowed down a bit allowing me to regain my foot and actually start walking with her. No words needed to be said between us because I already knew what she wanted. I continued walking with her as she held my hand opening the gate and front door of her house for me before pulling me into her bedroom.

That night I didn't leave the Kagamine's house. Miku called me a few times before I picked up and told her I was spending the night at Kaito's, which was a lie. Lenka was lying next to me fast asleep naked along with me. She turned in her sleep pulling me closer into her enveloping in a warm embrace and nuzzling into my shoulder. I sighed. I looked at her before drifting off to sleep myself. I wonder what tomorrow would bring.

That night, I dreamt of my sister's pink-haired best friend… Luka Megurine.


End file.
